


Final Boss

by Taciturn



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Gags, Impact Play, Latex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Levi, Tail Sex, Unedited bc yolo, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: Levi wants to know what happens after a game over.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Final Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazarusTrashPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusTrashPit/gifts).



> Based off this lovely image that @Laz-After-Dark drew of Levi on tumblr: https://laz-after-dark.tumblr.com/post/643398376500658176/needy-demon-craves-your-touch

“Well, well, well. Looks like the hero failed to save the day.” You purred, strutting around Leviathan’s bound form. He knelt on the ground, arms tied tightly behind his back. stripped bare, his tail swished back and forth, agitated for failing his quest. He hung his head in shame, though by putting salt on his wounded pride, he looked up at you in defiance and opened his mouth to say something only to have a gag forced in. His teeth clamped onto the metal ring. The thin spider-like legs protruding from it pricked his cheeks and his chin. You smirked, watching his forked tongue slither out from the ring and drool started to drip down the side of his mouth.   
  
He looked so pitiful, so precious and _so_ cute when the nipple clamps came down on the sensitive little buds on his chest. he squirmed against the pain, wincing and whining when you tightened them. “Maybe if you had defeated me, you wouldn’t have had to experience this fate.” you chided softly, your tone mocking and coy as you made another circle around him, admiring how good he was being.   
  
Still, the hero who sought to foil the villain’s plans must be punished properly. His half hard cocks were stroked and teased until they were fully erect, then they were properly bound up with rings to prevent him from cumming too early. Now that he was in your territory, everything belonged to you, even his orgasms. His balls bulged out from beneath the rings and you fondled them gently before taking your time in teasing his aching lengths. Levi whined, rolling his hips up to meet your touch and you growled, tugging on the chains to his nipple clamps roughly. “Know your place.”   
  
He choked out a strangled cry, going back onto his haunches and letting you dole out his punishment as you saw fit. You eyed his tail and wondered just how dexterous it was. The thought of it writhing inside of you sent a wave of arousal through your body and you considered your next moves.   
  
Retrieving a sizable toy off one of the shelves, you placed it under him once you had lubed it up sufficiently. You pressed the tip of the tentacle shaped dildo against his hole and smirked when he let out the cutest little needy whine. “Ride it.” you demanded and pushed on his shoulders for him to sink into the toy with no prep.   
  
His screams through the gag were delicious and you drank in every single one of them as his ass was forced wide open for the cold toy. He did as he was told, entertaining you and riding it without abandon once he adjusted to the length and girth of it. As degrading as it was for him to grovel and be at the mercy of the villain, he couldn’t help but enjoy having you watch him lose himself to pleasure. You watched as his tail’s motions changed from agitated twitching to content swishes and the urge to have it violate you intensified.   
  
“Come now, put that tail to good use.” You cooed, running your fingers along it’s long, scaly length. “Since you’re riding my little minion so well, why don’t you... get to know your worst enemy a little better, hm?”   
  
You lifted the skirt and flounces of the tight latex number you wore, showing the crotchless panties you had donned on and his tail eagerly darted forward to meet your skin. It teased your slit, rubbing the slickness there before traveling up, past the skirt and to the skin tight bodice of your dress.   
  
You gasped, surprised that at his boldness and just how tight of a fit it was when he wedged his tail into your dress. He continued to ride the toy while he worked his way up to your chest until the tip of his tail circled your nipple and teased it. You could barely breathe with how tight the dress was in the first place, with his tail crammed in there, it was a different sensation all together and you nearly lost yourself in it. He toyed with you, just as you played with him, until your nipples were hard and sensitive.   
  
They rubbed against the latex, sending jolts of pleasure through your body while you let his tail continue it’s exploration, squirming underneath the tight bodice of the dress. Seeing the outline of his tail travel across your body much like a tentacle only served to arouse him more and he redoubled his efforts in pleasing you as well as riding the toy even harder.   
  
He wanted to _cum_ so badly. The rings around the base of his cock made his balls throb, his shaft ached for stimulation and all he was allowed was a damned toy and his tail to seek the touch he craved so much. He whined, hoping the desperate noise would give you a hint as to what he wanted. And as tempting as sinking yourself onto both of his cocks was, you wanted to see him break before you allowed him any sort of proper pleasure.   
  
You grasped at the chains on his chest once again, tugging at them until he sat up straight and proper. he had begun to slouch after a while and you couldn’t have that happen on your watch. “I wonder...” You mused, reaching once again the shelf full of toys and selecting a variety of them this time around. You only let go of the chains once he had stopped crying and stayed in the position you wanted. Until then, he followed you on all fours as you plotted the next phase of his torment.  
  
“Who knew heroes could be such little sluts for the villain, hm? Who knew the hero really wants to just fuck the villain, isn’t that right?” You sneered, seeing him blush when you voiced his deepest desires. Pulling the tail out from under your dress, you allowed the tip just the barest tease at your wet pussy before forbidding him to touch you once again.  
  
“How disgusting, if only the world knew what kind of a degenerate you are....” You squeezed his tail through the dress and he gasped, the tightness of your grip sent a jolt of pleasure right to his crotch. You let out a giggle, toeing his cocks with your boots as they bobbed with need, twitching and leaking precum. “Who knew you could be this turned on by someone _evil._ Disgusting.”   
  
You could see the desperation in his eyes as you gave him the barest hint of attention. You could hear how needy he was through his whines and whimpers and it was absolutely _adorable_ how he struggled to continue fucking himself with the toy in hopes of getting the stimulation he craved. But he wouldn’t even have that soon as you pulled it out of him and tossed it to the side.   
  
You pushed him to the ground and he still at least had the wits about him to turn his head before the prongs of the gag could pierce his skin from landing face first. You grinned, watching his asshole pulse and clench around air as he sought for something _anything_ for you to get him over that edge. But, he was a _hero_ and as his ultimate nemesis, making him suffer was your life’s calling.   
  
“Aww, did my minion please you that much?” you asked, cracking down on his supple flesh with a riding crop. A bright red welt appeared shortly after the strike, standing out against his pale skin. You struck again, enticed at how good he looked in red. “Disgusting, pathetic. A joke a hero.” You punctuated every one of your insults with another hit until his ass was covered in marks. He cried in pain at first when you started hitting him, but those screams quickly turned into moans whenever you let the tip of the riding crop caress his aching shafts.   
  
You knew just how torn he was from the combination of pain and pleasure. The sharp hits across his skin lit his nerves on fire, but the burn and throb that came after made it worth bearing. His jaw ached from being held in such a position for so long and his forked tongue lolled lazily out. He had long stopped caring about the drool which flow freely down his chin and down his chest. All that mattered that you would hopefully have enough compassion in you to _touch_ him the way he wanted.   
  
And you would keep pushing him to the edge, finding new toys to fill his pretty little hole while his cocks strained against their bindings, wishing for some sort of stimulation. You spent hours finding out just how many toys he could fit inside of him, counting and marveling at just how much of a slut he was, his hips pushing back into the toys of your choosing until he was reduced to a toy for you to play with.   
  
He forgot who he was and all he craved was your caresses, your attention. Any heroic thoughts were erased from his mind as you trained him to be an obedient little slut for your pleasure and entertainment. You used his tail to please yourself more than once, trusting the sleek appendage into you as you saw fit, making him watch as your pussy was stretched out by his tail and your tight walls clenched around it. His eyes glazed over in bliss as he finally was able to feel your heat, even if it was through his tail.   
  
The teasing and the torture when on for hours, Levi lost track of time and space. All that existed was pleasure, pain and _you._ Just as he was about to pass out from exhaustion, you removed the gag, letting him rest his jaw. The tight bindings around his cocks were finally released and he felt his whole body sag in relief. And then, he was back on his knees, facing you in all your evil glory, a smirk on your face as you finally, _finally_ lowered yourself onto his cocks taking one in each of your holes. You groaned in pleasure of being filled while he screamed as he was overcome with stimulation.   
  
Your name fell from his lips like a mantra as you rode him. “No cumming until I say you’re ready. Until then, you can tell me how much you love being my little slut.”   
  
“Yes, yes, yes. I love it. My cocks are only here to serve you and only you. My holes are for you to fill. Use me as you wish. I’m your slut forever and ever!” He deliriously babbled his mind going blank from the feeling of being surrounded by your hot cunt. “Only you can fuck me this good. No one else comes close. I love your hot pussy so much it feels so good to be inside of you!”   
  
His praise only gave you a power trip as you rocked yourself between his cocks, groaning at the feeling of being filled so much by one man. You pulled at his tail, licking and biting it as you used him to chase the orgasm you craved. The fluted ridges and swirls of his cock rubbed deliciously against your inner walls and you were more than happy to be just as vocal as he was in your coupling.   
  
“Oh fuck, _yes_.” you praised, slamming yourself down to the base of his cocks and relishing in just being _stuffed_ full. “You can cum after I do.” you declared. Once your final order was given, you redoubled your efforts, riding him hard and reaching between the two of you to rub your clit. You were close and the little bit of extra stimulation was all you needed to crest over the edge. You clenched around him like a vice and pulsed, gasping as your orgasm washed over you.   
  
As you were in the throes of your climax, he came as you had declared, spilling his load into both your holes and filling you even further. Enough cum came from him that your belly swelled a bit against the tight latex of your dress bodice. That _fullness_ was like none other and you found yourself spiraling into yet another orgasm to milk him completely dry.   
  
And as the two of you panted in the aftermath of such an intense climax, you pulled him into a deep kiss, one where his long forked tongue was allowed to explore the caverns of your mouth and probe down your throat, feeling your vocal cords constrict as you moaned into his kiss.   
  
After the kiss broke, you regarded him with bright eyes filled with nothing but love. You rocked your hips again, feeling his seed leak out from your holes even though his softening cocks were still buried in you. your sensitive walls shuddered as you undid the ties to his arms and fully freed him from his bindings.   
  
“So... next time, let’s act out what happens when you _do_ beat the final boss, yes?”   
  
“Absolutely.”


End file.
